


Not Tonight

by Savageseraph



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Danger, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Knives, M/M, Rivalry, Secret Identity, Unconsciousness, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some deaths were for savoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Snowflake Challenge: Day 7
> 
> In your own space, create a fanwork. A drabble, a ficlet, a podfic, or an icon, art or meta or a rec list. A picspam. Something. Leave a comment in this post saying you did it. Include a link to your post if you feel comfortable doing so.

[ ](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/)

Malcolm was always ready to kill. Over the years, he’d grown acquainted with murder, comfortable with it and skilled at dispensing it. He accepted it as a necessary means to so many ends. It no longer had the power to spark horror or regret, satisfaction or sorrow. However, this death...well…this was going to be special. Malcolm drew a knife, his smile as sharp as the blade, as his gaze moved over the Vigilante.

The pleasure he felt at the thought of permanently ending the Vigilante’s meddling tightened his body. His cock strained against the fabric that contained it. Oh, yes. He was going to savor this death, look his enemy in the eyes, and watch as the life faded from them. Malcolm tugged the Vigilante’s hood back and found himself staring at an unconscious Oliver Queen.

“ _Oh, no._ ”

Malcolm shook his head, fought down a rush of anger and alarm. _Oliver Fucking Queen._ He growled, pressed his blade to Oliver’s throat. Moira’s son or not, Oliver needed to die. One of them had to, and Malcolm had no intention of dying with the Undertaking so close to being realized. Reluctantly, he moved the blade away from Oliver’s skin.

One of them was going to have to die, but not tonight.

Not tonight.


End file.
